XMen Secret Past
by MisteriousKiller
Summary: Logan thinks he knows all he needs to learn, but has the professors been keeping something mildly important from him? For the past few months the professor has been watching another mutant...
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: Secret Past

Her teenage body was nearly indestructible, her skin nearly impenetrable. Even though she was thinner than most, her body felt heavy, almost like something encased her skeleton. That night like so many nights before she tossed and turned as the things that haunted her flashed across her mind. She screamed as she watched the one she loved die. She felt sudden pain in the space between her knuckles. She glared at the metallic claws that came from her hands. It was because of these she would never be accepted; it was because of these she was being hunted! She relaxed and took a deep breath and her claws pulled back into her hand.

Laker was tall and independent. Her hair was long, falling to the middle of her back and brown. Laker was casted from her family when her abilities made themselves known. They said she was no child of theirs; she was a freak, a mutant. Laker made a living cage fighting and drinking less than acceptable beer at saloons. As long as she caused no trouble no one paid her any attention. Except for the ones that hunted her. They were like Laker, different. Each of them had a different ability, even her own kind didn't want her. "You've escaped me for the last time, abomination." A rough voice spoke. Laker sighed she'd though she had evaded them.

"I don't want any trouble." She said evenly.

"Then come with us or die." The voice said.

"If I come with you you'll kill me any way." She growled. Metal slid forward coming out of her fists as she took a defensive stance.

"Suit yourself." The voice said motioning for those on his side to charge. Laker closed her fists and punched the claws through the nearest person. Pulling the blades from their chest. She was no longer just Laker, she was a caged animal fighting for survival. A young boy flipped open a lighter and absorbed the flame and tossed it at her. Laker blocked with her claws and pushed it back at him. She began walk faster and then broke into a sprint, jumping onto a dumpster she thrust a punch into the fire user. She pulled her claws out and growled, turning around to face the man who was the head of operations.

"You say I'm an abomination, but you use them to do your dirty work." She pulled back her arm.

"I missed judged you child. Join us." He smiled.

"NO!" She thrust the claws into the center of the man's chest. He coughed and blood spurted from his mouth. The grin still on his face. Laker jumped from the height and landed on the blacktop with ease. The metal claws pulling back into her skin. Pressure began pushing against her head. "Ah!" She grunted putting a hand to her head, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. _Come…Join us…Laker…Your family awaits…This way…_ The voice came again. The same one she had been hearing for weeks. She stood struggling against the compulsion that came with each syllable. "Leave me ALONE!" She yelled her claws pushing through her skin. The pain in head increased. _ Don't be frightened child…_She blacked out.

"She's different Professor." A faint female voice came.

"She's extraordinary. Just as Logan is." He spoke. The girl gasped.

"You don't think? That's impossible?" She said.

"I don't know for sure. Just watch her." The Professor instructed. Other sounds came outside the room. Pain came from the girls arm. She could hear the drops of an IV probably the source of pain. She sat up sharply, drawing the metal from her hands. She tossed her legs over the table and ran. Barefoot she ran down corridors, up stairs. Everything changed. The walls weren't white lab walls, they were old Victorian wooden walls. _Come this way child…_The voice came again, only louder. She continued running, the metal of her hands gleamed as the sun from windows shined on them. She came upon a door. She opened it and ran through. She held up her hands and took a defensive stance. The girl took an inventory of all the faces that were staring down at her claws. A man a head taller than Laker looked the most stunned. His hair was dark, he had a beard around his chin. _We aren't going to hurt you child…_The voice came from inside the room. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, this is Storm, Logan, and Scott." The Professor smiled and moved around to the front of the desk.

"Then let me go." She growled, sounding like someone they knew.

"We want you to stay here and study at the school." A women with white hair and a tanned skin stepped forward.

"Yea and I want to leave so what are you going to do?" She asked tightening her fists and holding her stance.

"Very well, but this is your home Laker." The Professor said.

"I don't have a home." Laker said pulling the blades back into her hands, she walked through the door.

"Professor you can't just let her leave." Storm turned toward the man in the wheelchair.

"She'll came back when she's ready. For now we let her go. Logan I want you to follow her." The old professor instructed. Logan opened his mouth to protest, but didn't. There was something about the girl that he felt drawn to. Logan nodded walking through the door.

"Did you see that?" Storm asked when she caught up to him.

"See what?" He asked.

"Her claws, their like yours. No one has ever had claws like yours." She said.

"Apparently someone does." He said deeply and stepped outside to follow the girl. He tossed his leg over Scott's bike and smiled. Scott hated Logan for touching his things. He kick started the bike and started after the girl.

Laker ran from the school putting as much distance between it and her as possible. _What business did they have to kidnap her? What gave them the right to take her there? How'd they even know who she even was? That man Logan, there was something about him…_Laker pushed it from her mind as she stole a bike from the school and throttled it down the highway, stopping at the nearest bar. She strode in all eyes turning to her. "Can I get a beer?" She asked. The bartender laughed.

"Sorry kid, we don't serve minors." He said back to a customer.

"You will." She said pushing one silver claw through her skin. The bartenders eyes widened in fear and shock s did most of the customers in the bar. The bar keeper reached for a shotgun on the backboard.

"We don't want no trouble." He said cocking it and aimed it at her.

"I just wanted a beer." She answered.

"Get out freak we don't want you in here!" A person yelled. Laker stepped forward the bartender pulled the trigger ad the shell entered her body. She grunted with pain as the wound healed over. The barkeeper got ready to empty another round when Laker felt a pair of strong hands pull her back.

"What the hell?" Laker asked turning around to find one of the professor's minions.

"Watch your language." He said.

"Or what you'll ground me?" She sassed, pushing her claws through her skin.

"We're leaving." He said grabbing her wrist. She yanked and was released

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now I'm going my own way." She said.

"Don't make me hurt you kid." He said lowly.

"I think your mistaken old man." She said. Logan shook his head as claws came from his hands.

"Yea. I got some to." He said charging her. She moved and stuck her foot out tripping him. Logan got back to his feet.

"What are you?" She asked. Moving as Logan did.

"I could ask you the same thing kid." He said lunging. Knocking Laker to the ground. Laker struggled under his weight.

"I'm not a kid." She growled sticking him with the metal, she pushed him off her and pulled her fist from his abdomen. He coughed and held his hand to the wound. His claws retracted into his skin as did hers. She watched as his wounds slowly healed and he stood even more slowly.

"That hurt." He growled.

"What are you gonna do kill me, torture me. Lock me up and experiment?" She asked, staring at him the way he stared at those who had betrayed him. He looked stunned.

"No kid. We want to help you. Why do you think we'd hurt you?' He asked.

"Everyone else I've ever met has either tried to kill me or cage me." She answered. Somehow this girl reminded Logan of himself. The way she was reluctant to trust anyone. The way she survived.

"I'll make you a deal, if you don't like the school after a week, then you can leave and I won't follow and neither will the team." He compromised holding out his hand. She glared at him for a minute.

"Fine. Deal." She shook his hand. Walking over to the bike she had stolen she kick started it and pulled ahead of Logan.

"This is the kitchen, living room, game room, and this is your room. Logan's is right down the hall. Let me know if there's anything else we can do for you." The professor said and rolled away. Laker walked into the room glancing over everything in it. A bed, dresser, for the clothes she didn't have, desk, est. She walked over to the window and watched as students came and went, talked. She knew no one here. She turned around when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi. Welcome to Xavier's school for the gifted. I'm Drake." He held out his hand. She looked at it, not shaking it. He smiled and put it down.

"Laker." She answered. "What's your power?" She asked. He smiled holding out a hand a with a white flame a samurai dagger appeared in his fist.

"Any weapon I can think of, I can create. Doesn't matter what it is." He said clearly proud of his power.

"Cool." Laker said.

"Right well I just wanted to say hi." He turned and walked out the door. Laker changed into pajamas supplied by the school and laid down to sleep.

_Laker help! You can't save him Laker. You can't even save yourself. Before Laker could move. A sword was plunged into the only person that had accepted her for who she was. She watched as blood poured from the wound and out of his mouth as he coughed. Kendall! She screamed running to him, kneeling down picking up his head and holding his body. Fight…Lake…fight. He breathed as his heart stopped. No…No tears fell onto his kind face. _"Kendall!" Laker screamed. Rage threaded through the words. "No!" The silver claws pierced through her skin.

"Laker." She shook. "Laker." She shook again. She saw Logan standing above her. Rage still in her eyes. "Laker calm down." He said. Encasing her in his arms of steal.

"Logan." She whispered. Her claws of metal retracted. She closed her arms around him as tears ran down her face onto his skin.

"Yes. Laker." He said. Other students had gathered outside her room. "Go back to your rooms." The kids turned back to their rooms and Logan turned back to Laker. "You ok?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I want them to stop. I keep seeing him. I'm tired of being afraid." She said. He put his arms around her again. He knew what she was talking about. He wanted the memories to stop just as badly as she did.

Logan went back to his room after Laker fell back to sleep. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. Seeing her claws unnerved him. _Is that what his looked like?_ Logan didn't understand the girl, but he felt responsible for her just as he was for Rogue.

"Professor have you figured it out?" The young DR. asked.

"Yes Grace I have. With the DNA test result I thing I have. She's his daughter." He said looking at her.

"But that's impossible even if it wasn't she shouldn't have been able to inherit his gifts." She said.

"However it happened Grace. Logan has a daughter." He looked her in the eyes. Deciding whether or not to tell Logan.

Laker sat at the island in the kitchen, staring at nothing as she drank a soda she'd found in the cabinet. "Long night?" A familiar teenage voice came. Laker looked up as Drake entered. She didn't smile, but nodded.

"Something like that." She answered sipping the dark soda.

"Yea all of us at one time have had a long night. Some more than others." He said, leaning against the counter across from her. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Laker was about to stab him.

"Nope." She said instead. Finishing her soda and tossed it into the recycle bin. She walked into the hall wondering what else to do. She walked out into the schools garden and sat. Figuring it was as good a time for reflection as any. She thought about all the people she had killed, whose lives she had taken. Who would have taken hers. She tried to figure out what to do when the end of the week came. _Would she stay? Or leave? Laker I need to see you?_ The voice of the professor came into her and she got up to go find him. He was in his office. Laker stepped in. "Yes Professor?" She asked. Another person entered the office. Logan looked between the girl and the professor.

"I've been studying you Laker. I wasn't sure at first, but then watching you and Logan. I've discovered something." He paused looking from Laker to Logan. "Logan you may want to sit." He suggested.

"Professor what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Logan. Laker is your daughter." He said ripping off the band aid.

"That's impossible I haven't…" He began.

"I believe it was sometime before your memory was wiped." He explained.

"I don't believe it." Logan breathed.

"Think about it Logan. She has your adamantium claws. She has your mannerisms. Your temper." The professor said.

"I can't have a daughter." Logan said looking at Laker. Laker nodded sadly and turned back through the doors leaving the school. Her choice had been made. She took Scott's bike, not caring she wouldn't be returning it. _Why should she care is Logan didn't want to be her father? Her father didn't want her. He was dead. Logan was just some guy she just happened to meet. That just happened to have the same powers she did. She knew he wasn't just some guy and it didn't matter how many times she told herself he was._

She thought that just maybe the school would be home. That someone wanted her. That she finally belonged somewhere. But she had been right not to attach herself to anything. Laker pushed down the throttle and sped down the highway going no place in particular. She had no place to go. She stopped when the bike began to sputter. Going as far as she could on fumes. Laker made it to a truck stop. Walking the bike in and up to a station. She filled the tank.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing at a dump like this?" A man asked. Laker sniffed. He bore the distinct scent of beer and sweet. He was a chubby guy maybe good looking in his younger years had the parents not got him infatuated with the alcohol.

"Leave me alone." She said turning her attention to the bike. She pulled the pump from the tank and screwed the cap on.

"No can do young lady." The fat man said. Laker was growing irritated at the man.

"Look I really don't feel like killing anyone today. So please back off." Laker warned. The man laughed with no humor. He stepped closer. Laker spun around at the same time pushing her claws through her skin to see the man who had intended her harm.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered. Laker hated man.

"You intended me harm and yet you don't want me to hurt you." She growled pulling her arm back getting ready to strike. An inch from the man's throat she stopped. "Run." She growled. The man stumbled and ran for what was probably the first time since adolescence. Laker started the bike and headed down the highway. About a few miles south there was a road block. Laker slowed and turned her bike to a stop. "What's going on?" She asked her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"This." A man pointed a gun at Laker and before she could react the projectile penetrated her skin. It wasn't a metal round, but a tranquilizer. Laker felt her senses dulling but fought passed it. That's when the second dose hit her. She fought to keep conscious, but it was too much, she slumped to the ground.

"I can't have a daughter." Logan said. He turned to Laker who was looking at him. She nodded sadly and turned to leave. "Laker wait, I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled. Laker was already gone. Logan stopped he was extremely confused now. _How could he have a daughter? Was that even possible?_ He thought he turned to the professor. "Are you sure?" He asked not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"In the lab we tested your DNA and it was a match. You are her father. I'm sure." He said. Logan nodded. Not too excited about the sudden responsibility thrust upon him. He ran through the doors of the school hoping he could catch up with her before she killed someone. He stopped at a bar and no one said they'd seen her. He stopped at a truck stop.

"Has anyone see a girl about this tall with long brown hair, possibly a little angry?" He asked, motioning with his hand the approximate height of Laker. No one answered. Logan turned to leave.

"Yea I've seen her, crazy bitch almost took my head off." He said.

"Watch your mouth bub." He growled. Logan started pushing his claws through his skin. The fat guys opened.

"She filled up her bike here and headed south." He complied. Logan stopped the transformation.

"Thanks." Logan said running from the stop and headed down the highway. A few miles down he noticed skid marks the size of Scott's motorcycle tires. Logan stopped and dismounted his bike. He sniffed the air. _She was here. _He thought._ But not alone. _He tried to figure out what happened when he caught the scent of something else. He walked to the side of the road and picked up a dart and smelled it. _Tranquilizer. _He put the puzzle pieces together and sped back to the school. Laker was taken and drugged. _Everyone that I've ever met has either tried to kill me or cage me. _He saw her face as her claws penetrated her skin. Logan felt a sense of pride. _That's my daughter._ He thought. _And someone took her._

The air was stail and smelled of sewage. The ground was hard and wet. "Nice to have you with us Laker." A voice said. A man appeared in front of the bars that housed her. Laker tried to push her claws through her skin, but they wouldn't comply. "Oh I forgot to mention. This little cage is infused with metallic properties. You can't use your claws." He smirked. In Laker's mind she was using he claws to scratch off his face. "What no comment? I must say I was expecting more from someone who has killed some of my most valued soldiers'." He spoke in minor disappointment.

"Mustn't have been to valued, you're not screaming at me for killing them." She glared at the man.

"They did what I asked them to do. I have you don't I?" He asked rhetorically. He walked away no doubt saving the experiment for later. Laker took in the cage trying to figure out a way to escape, and without the use of her claws the options were limited. Laker tried again, trying to force the appendage she'd taken for granted out of her skin. It wouldn't budge. She tried again and nothing budged except for her anger. She paced looking for anything that could be used as an escape tool.

"Professor!" Logan pulled open the door and ran through. "Professor!" He yelled again running down the halls.

"Logan what's wrong?" The professor asked rolling up behind him.

"Someone took Laker." He said handing him the trank dart. The professor nodded and moved.

"Did she say anything to you?" He asked. Logan stayed silent, thinking about all Laker had said.

"Just that those she came in contact with either wanted to kill her or cage her. And she had a night mare about some kid named Kendall." Logan watched the professor.

"They want her for some reason, why would they want her. What does she have to give them?" The professor asked. "Are they human or other mutants?" He continued asking. He went down into the lab.

"Professor we need to find her." Logan said.

"We'll find her Logan. We'll find your daughter." He said entering Cerebro. Logan went to see what he could find out about Kendall.

"Where's Laker?" Drake asked watching as Logan walked past.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Logan grumbled. Drake looked at him with alarm.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Stay out of it." Logan said. _She's been here less than three days and already has a boy falling for her. Guess she really is my daughter._ Logan thought.

Laker pulled on the bars on the windows with all her weight, it didn't budge an inch. Not even a stinking millimeter. It had been at least two hours since she was captured and she'd not made any progress. There wasn't even a twig in her cell.

"Psst…psst. Is there anyone there?" Someone said. Laker stopped and turned toward the bars to her cage.

"Yea." Laker answered, moving closer to the metal she tried bending. It just wasn't as easy as the movies made it seem.

"My names Mina. I've been here since last week." She whispered trying not to be heard.

"What do they want with us Mina?" Laker asked.

"There trying to see if they can harness our powers to inject them into the Captain." Mina said. The captain must have been the one taunting Laker. And an all powerful general in defiantly not what the world needs at the moment. "The Captain seems to want your power more than anything." Mina continued. Laker tried to figure out what was so special about her power. There were so many others with powers greater than her own.

"Mina what is your power?" Laker asked trying to concoct a plan.

"I can manipulate the earth. As long as a substance has earthly minerals in it I can manipulate it." She said. That sounded like a cool power. But how would that get them out of there.

"You can't use your power from inside the cell can you?" Laker asked.

"No. The cell isn't made with anything that comes from the earth." She said. _Crap! _Laker thought. She looked around her cell for anything that might be earth made. Pieces of cement, tar, a weed. _Wait the weed!_ She thought excitedly.

"Mina I have a small weed over here. Do you think if I can get it to you, you could get out?" Laker asked, gently picking up the weed and wrapping it into her shirt.

"I think I might yea." She whispered.

"Ok here's the plan." Laker went on into an explanation.

"Ready to for you session mutant?" The muscle asked. Laker looked up.

"Bite me." She exclaimed. He unlocked the door and pulled Laker through. She let the weed fall into her hand and when she passed Mina's cell dropped it as close as she could get.

"Get a move on." The guy shoved her and she moved.

"Is there a specific reason you hate us all?" She asked, trying to get her claws to pierce through her skin. She could feel it shifting in her arms, but they wouldn't break through her skin. She was outside her cell, why wouldn't they come. The plan wouldn't work if her claws wouldn't come through.

"Shut up and move." He commented, _So much for pleasant chit chat. _She thought.

"Ah Laker glad to see you've finally come." The Captain said standing next to a shallow pool.

"Not like I had much of a choice, Captain." She growled.

"Hmmm…I guess not." He chuckled.

"I hope your little self improvement experiment kills you." She said nastily. The guy that had been transporting her muscled her into the tank of water. Laker could feel the water soaking her clothes.

"I don't know what your little friend ever saw in you or why he didn't kill you himself." The Captain said. Laker looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "Oh yes, Kendall was all my doing." He said.

"You!" She screamed. Her body began to shake. Her body created waves in the water. "HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" She screamed harder. Her body shaking even more, heating like a wood burning stove. The water began to send waves of electricity shocking her, leaving welts where it entered her body. She couldn't feel it. She felt the familiar piercing of her claws and jumped from the tank, growling. She slashed the people charging at her. She came upon the Captain. "Why?" She asked holding the sharp metal up to his throat, pressing it in. "You didn't need him, he was holding you back." He swallowed and she pressed harder. "What would your father say about this?" He asked.

"I don't have one!" She thrust the blade into his throat and pulled it out, running she killed anyone that came near hear. She felt the ground shake and assumed Mina was out. "Stop!" Another voice shouted. Laker turned to see one of the Captains soldiers. "Laker come on!" Mina yelled, having saved the rest of those who had fallen victim to the Captain. "Go Mina." Laker growled. She heard Mina hesitate and then run along with the rest of the prisoners. Laker stepped forward. "You will continue what the Captain started."The man said. Laker held up her claws. "I'm not doing anything." She said and then charged. But every inch she took her head exploded in pain. She fought for another step and the man put more pressure on her head and dropped her where she stood.

"You will." He said moving toward her. Laker stood and the next step she took killed her.

Mina and a group of other kids burst through the doors of the Charles Xavier school for the gifted youngsters. "Professor Xavier!" She yelled the others echoing her. The professor came around the corner of a long hall way.

"Came I help you?" He asked not recognizing any of the kids.

"Its Laker. She helped us escape, but she didn't come with us. Please she's in trouble you have to help her. She told me to come here that you could help her." She was speaking really fast clearly frightened.

"Come child lets talk." He said. The girl stayed where she was.

"Please Laker needs help now. There's a man that has the power of psionic blasts and he has her." She said. Xavier asked. Logan came around another corner and rushed up to the kids.

"Where is she?" He asked. Mina gave him the directions and he ran through the door.

"Logan wait for the team." The professor yelled but Logan had already disappeared. The kids looked after him in prayer.

Logan walked into a hidden tunnel covered by construction and listened for any sign of life. is blade sliding through his hands. His fists tightened. He made it into the main area. He sniffed the air. He smelled the scent of decay and Laker. He ran, hurdling over bodies. He knelt beside one and examined the marks left in the chest. Three blade marks, identical to the ones his made. She knew how to use hers that was for sure, he found three more with the same markings. He followed her scent, it didn't smell right. He found her laying on a cement slab with a man standing over her. She was unmoving. Her face ashen. Logan sucked in a breath. _Nooooooo…_He cried mentally. He quietly moved forward.

Storm and Rogue went a different way than Bobby and Scott. They tried to cover as much ground as possible. Storm and Rogue were the ones to find where Laker was. Storm caught eyes with Logan. She called forth the weather, striking the man with a lightning bolt which sent him flying into a wall, knocking him out. Rogue went to watch the man and make sure that if he woke up she could absorb his energy and his power. Logan rushed up to Laker and checked her pulse. She was cold. _There's no way. She survived this long. Please no._ He prayed, lifting her into his arms. Her head lolled to the side and her arms hung to the sides. The team got back to the school putting Laker in her bed. The professor entered. "Had just accepted that she was my daughter, she wouldn't have run out." He cried a tear falling from his eye onto her.

"It's not your fault Logan and you know it." The professor said. A few students entered the room. One of them was Mina. She sat next to Logan on Lakers bed. She rubbed her hands together praying then set one on her forehead and one on her stomach. Logan got up to stand by the door. Mina laid her head on Lakers chest and breathed out. Something passed from her into Laker.

"Come on Laker." She whispered, looking up into her face. Logan turned his head. Hearing something of the faintest caliber. Then it grew stronger. He turned his head to Laker. She was breathing. Logan rushed over to her.

"Laker?" He asked picking up her hand. Mina stood up and walked away. Logan watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Logan?" She whispered, barely audible.

"Yes Laker." He said, laying his head near her.

"Why are you crying?" She asked her voice stronger. He looked up.

"I'm sorry Laker. I didn't mean that I didn't want you." He said. She smiled.

"So you want me to stay then?" She asked. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Who else can whip me?" He asked. She coughed, but smiled. Her eyes wondered to Mina, who waved.

"Can I talk to Logan alone please?" Laker asked trying to sit up. The professor nodded and motioned for the other kids to leave. Drake hesitated a moment and left.

"That boy seems fond of you." Logan said, standing to look out the window.

"He'll learn to get over it." Laker said pushing herself up.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Logan asked a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"Same reason you don't get close to anyone, Logan look we may share the same DNA, but you don't need to be my father. I don't want to be some burden thrust upon you. I'll stay at the school, but you don't need to…" Logan looked at her sharply.

"Is that what I think of you?" He asked. At one time he had thought the same thing.

"Yes, because it's what I think." She said looking up at him. Logan was quiet for a moment.

"Who was your mother?" He asked, hoping he could remember. Laker shrank back into the bed.

"I don't know. I was put into foster care as an infant." She said, deciding she had lane in bed enough. She tossed the covers off her and stood.

"How'd you end up living in low rent apartments?" He asked watching her stand.

"When I was eight my abilities became known. The people that were raising me at the time noticed that when I fell off the swing set and scrapped my knee or elbow I healed faster, they noticed I didn't get as sick as their kids did. They tried to adapt to that, but when my claws pushed through my skin, they wouldn't have that in their house and around their kids. They kicked me out. And I'm glad they did that and not send me off to some experiment camp." She explained, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Who was Kendall?" He asked. Laker smiled through the anger and rage that was built up inside her.

"I was wondering the streets alone, and I met an older boy who took me in and taught me how to defend myself. He was the only person I'd met that didn't try taking advantage of me. He accepted my abilities and taught me what he could about them. Kendall was human." A small tear fell from her eyes. Logan nodded wanting her to go on. She did after a minute. "We were getting food from the market in town when a man called out my name. I hadn't thought anything about it so I turned. He wore a US army uniform and had several different metals. He said I couldn't save him, I couldn't save myself. And when I had the sense we were in danger, I turned back to Kendall. They'd already stuck a sword through his chest. They were right I couldn't save him. After that different people came after me, and I kept running until I heard the professor. The Captain was the one that held me. Mina said he was trying to harness the powers of the mutants he held captive to put into himself. He wanted my powers most of all." Laker finished, swaying on her feet, she sat on the edge of her bed.

"We need to find the Captain." Logan said.

"They came to get me from the cell to experiment with my powers and I met the person that killed Kendall. The Captain is dead." She said, standing again feeling stronger. Logan nodded.

"Maybe you should just lay down." He suggested. Laker laughed.

"Not in the genes." She smiled at him, he grinned back. Laker walked out the door to find Mina. She walked into the garden and found her sitting on the bench talking to the trees.

"Hey." Laker spoke sitting next to her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked.

"What's with everyone and asking me that?" Laker asked. Laker was serious now. "Thank you Mina, but how did you do it?" She wondered. Mina let out a breath prepared to go into an explanation.

"Your spirit hadn't left your body yet, it was still there. And your body is naturally a part of the earth. I just used my power to jump start you." She spoke in lame men terms.

"Kinda like a supernatural difibulator." Laker understood. "Thank you." She said again. Mina shrugged.

"You saved mine, we're even now." She smiled. "Just do me a favor and not get yourself killed again." She laughed, enjoying being a free women. She got up and explored the garden rejoicing in the thing she felt closest to. Laker left her to her meditation. She wondered around the school grounds when she found Rogue and Bobby out in front of the school by the big water fountain. Rogue broke off from Bobby and caught up with Laker.

"So…you ok?" She asked, not really caring.

"Despite having been dead. I feel peachy." Laker replied, picking up on the fact she didn't really care.

"Logan's your dad…" She said.

"Apparently." Laker said.


	2. Chapter 2

X-men: Secret Past Part II

The water rippled as the wind grazed its surface. Bugs hovered over the lake, fish jumped up catching their lunch. The air wasn't humid but it wasn't frigid either. It was perfect for a walk around the village with no buckskin jacket. A young boy at the ripe age of 19 walked with his mother. "Have you chosen a wife, my son?" She asked looking at him. He paused.

"I have not." He answered. His mother nodded and continued walking.

"It's your duty to the tribe to continue our line." She said, he nodded.

"I know mother, but I have not yet met anyone." He said, she smiled.

"When I met your father, it was during a battle. He saved our people. I didn't know then I would grow to love him. I respected him." She smiled. The boy looked at her thinking she meant the man in their hut. He was quiet until the wind shifted and he caught the scent of something that was foreign to his people, he turned to look, when his mother cried out. He turned to her sharply. The women that had raised him fell to the ground.

"Mother!" He shouted, drawing the attention of the entire village. He looked at the arrow protruding from her abdomen. She gripped him tightly.

"Malaki listen to me…" She said.

"I need to get help." He said turning.

"No! Listen to me!" She said. "You need to find your father he can help you. The man you think is your father isn't. You have a sister, Malaki go! Go now!" She cried out with her last breath, she went still. Malaki reached up and gently closed her lids.

"I will do as you ask mother." He said, and looking up to the sky he prayed, "Protect her on her way into your world, good spirits." He stood up. He left her to find the man that raised him. He ran with his anger. He went through his hut and faced the man that had protected him most of his life. _The man you thought your father isn't…Find him…You have a sister…_His mothers words ran through his mind.

"Son what is it?" He asked coming toward him seeing the distress on his sons face.

"Acoma is dead." He said. The older man sprang forward. Malaki knew what must be done. He grabbed his hickory bow and quiver full of arrows and left, never to return again.

Laker sat cross legged on her bed, staring down at a text book for a class she had voluntarily took. Everyone knew now that she was Logan's kid and steered clear of her. She was fine with that. She moved her eyes along the words, gritting her teeth, it had been awhile since she had read one and now the letters bounced across the page. She growled and slammed the book shut. "I never liked books either." She smiled at the voice she had come to trust since she had been attending Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"Think the professor will give me an extended deadline?" She asked. Logan cracked a grin.

"Nope." He said, holding a white box in his hands. Laker shook her head. Logan handed her the box. Her face betrayed her confusion.

"What's this?" She asked taking it, and pulling off the top. A black jump suit that betrayed a large X across the chest laid neatly in the box. It was covered with tissue paper. Instead of Logan's golden lines they were a deep sapphire.

"The professor thought we needed some father daughter bonding." Logan said lowly. "Welcome to the X-men." He said.

"Thanks." She said standing and gave him a small hug. He just stood there, not understanding what to do. Then she felt him return the hug.

"Your welcome kid. You deserve it." He said, walking out, but before hitting the door. "You better get that assignment done for the professor." He said. She nodded and when he was out of ear shot she whispered to herself.

"He needs to assign you a project." She whispered. The professor had assigned each student to pick a comic book character that they thought they were most like, and describe their powers and how they got them. And to finish it off by telling whether or not they really existed and why. Laker hadn't yet chosen a character, yet and the assignment was due next time she had his class which was in four days. She pulled out the piece of notebook paper she stuck in her text book. There written on the sheet was a list of characters she had heard about. She read them off.

1. Clark Kent/ Superman

2. Green Arrow

4. Aqua man

5. Flash

6. Charmed Ones

7. Green Lantern

She felt no connection with any of them. _Perhaps she should just pick one and get it over with? No…She wouldn't cheap out. She would do as asked and she'd do it right. _She laid the list on her text book and walked from her room. She couldn't believe she was an X-men now! She belonged somewhere, someone did want her after all. She smiled happily. She headed toward the stairs to the lower level of the school. Something poked her. "Ah." She shook her hand and looked down beads of blood ran from her knuckles. She examined it. _She hadn't hit anything? Had she?_ She question when the wound started healing, the wound closed and she continued on. She stopped in her tracks when she felt pain in her abdomen. She felt wet. She put her hand to her stomach and lifted her hand to her face. It was red. She was bleeding. She dropped to her knees.

Malaki dropped to his knees and rolled, knocking an arrow as he went. He stood up, aimed and shot. He felt pain in his knuckles. He looked down. They were scratched up and bleeding from when he fell into a thorn bush. "Hurry! He went this way!" Men yelled. Malaki ran vigorously trying to keep ahead of him. He stopped midstride and felt something enter his abdomen. He felt blood trickle down. He stared down in puzzlement when it healed over. His knuckles looked like nothing happened. _What's going on?_ He thought, picking up speed. He ran through the break in the trees. He felt something shift in his arm. He looked down and saw his skin wriggling as if something was crawling around trying to get out. It moved closer to his wrist, his skin split and something shot out. He tried brushing it off, but it kept coming and they were among him. "Nowhere to run mutant." One said. He turned around looking at the guns pointed at him. _Mutant? What was that?_ He asked himself. His skin kept moving he stepped back. Lifting his arm the projectile shot from his arm and hit one of the soldiers. They went down. "Take him out." One shouted. They all fired. Malaki felt the bullets pierce his skin, he fell to his knees with the impact. He felt it all over his body. But the wounds healed over. _Why am I not dead? _He asked. The men looked down at him with the end of their barrels smoking each looking stunned.

Laker had just gotten to her feet when a new wave of pain hit her like a ton of speeding bullets. "Ah!" She yelled as the force shot her back. She landed on her back. A student came from their room looking down at her. "Get the professor. Now!" She yelled. The student hurried down the hall. Laker gritted her teeth as the holes closed over. _What was happening to her?_ She asked, still on her back. She felt the professor standing over her. Her head lolled to the side. A red mark forming on her face then disappearing.

"Laker what's going on?" He asked. Laker moved her head to him. She felt pain in her side, like someone kicked her. She felt it on her other side as well.

"I don't know. I came out of my room and my knuckles started bleeding. Then my abdomen. Then it felt as if I was being shot a million times." She exclaimed.

"It wasn't happening to you Laker. It's happening to someone else." He said. "Can you walk?" He asked. Laker sat up and stood. Then nodded. "Good, get to the lab." He said and wheeled away.

Laker felt the cold metal under her back. The professor was behind her and Grace was standing above her. She inserted a needle into Laker's arm. Laker glared up at girl. She placed a sticker over her heart and on the other side. She heard the monitors beeping as her heart pumped. "I'm going to try and find out who you're linked to using Cerebro. Watch her Grace." The professor said, leaving Laker in her care.

Malaki watched as a boot made contact with his face. He watched as they kicked at his sides. "Where did you come from mutant?" One asked. Malaki stayed silent. "Don't feel like talking? You will." He said. Malaki glared up at him. "Even the Indians are infected with your kind. Is nothing sacred anymore?" He asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, you tell me." Malaki answered. The government guy looked down.

"So you can speak. You know you killed a lot of my guys." He said.

"Shouldn't have come after me." Malaki answered. The guy laughed. "What do you want wiss me?" He asked. Another man entered the room. He had a scare running down his neck. It looked like he'd been struck by lightning.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at some charts. Then came to stand by Malaki.

"Don't know found him in the woods." The one that had beaten him said. The one that stood by him took a second look at his face.

"No way." He said. "Not possible." He stammered.

"Sir?" The other guy asked.

"This isn't just some mutant off the street gentlemen, this is Laker's brother." He said. The other man looked at him.

"That's absurd." They gasped. Malaki listened as they spoke. _Laker? They knew who Laker was…They knew who his sister was…_

"Who's Laker?" Malaki asked. They ignored him and walked out of the lab to talk in private.

The professor entered. "Have you found him?" Laker asked from the examination table.

"He's in the same lab Logan found you in." He said. Laker knew what this meant. She would be feeling a whole lot more pain, pretty soon.

"If he dies professor, I die with him. We need to get him out." She said getting up and pulling out the IV's.

"You need to stay Laker, you're a liability if they start hurting him. You can't fight if you're being tortured." He said. She understood what he was saying. She was really tired of being tortured whether or not she was there. She laid back down reluctantly. Grace replaced the IV's and stickers onto Laker.

"You'd best hurry professor." Laker said when she felt the familiarity of electricity. Her body convulsed. _Was it just her or did being electrocuted through a bond hurt more?_ She thought as another wave came through. The doctor watched as Laker's heart rate increased with the strain of electricity coming through. She growled when a new wave of shock entered her body. "So how long have you been here?" Laker asked trying to take her mind off the pain.

"A few years, I was recruited when I passed medical school when I was 16. That is my power. All knowledge over anything medical." She said. Laker laughed.

"Sucky power." She said.

"It allows me to help people without harming them." She replied. She said defensively.

"That's nice, but not all people deserved to be helped. I'm glad I have these damn claws. I can defend myself." Laker growled again.

"I agree, not all people deserve it, but if we don't offer it, we're no better than those we fight." She answered. It sounded like something the professor or Logan would say.

"I won't be the person to offer." Laker warned. Grace nodded. Laker convulsed as they increased the voltage. _He can't take much more of this. Not even Superman could take this level of voltage…_She thought, hoping they had found the person she was bonded to. Laker turned back and through gritted teeth spoke. "Let's test that knowledge of yours doc. How is a person bonded with another?" She asked. The doctor thought for a moment then spoke.

"There are a number of ways one can be bonded such as physically, physically, through an experiment, most often said that twins are bonded to each other when one gets hurt and its great enough pain the other can feel it. If it's really strong in a pair the bond could also be used to find one another. I'd say yours is a physic bond, but I could be wrong." She explained. They upped the voltage again and started prodding needles into their skin. Blood beaded and poured over Laker's arms. The pain intensified as did her heart rate. It reached up past the one hundreds then two hundreds she, she blacked out.

Malaki grew more a were of the hot metal beneath him. He watched as the Sergeant cranked up the voltage to the cables hooked up to the metal table. He felt the burns the electricity made as it entered his body. He convulsed, his muscles clenching then unclenching then clenching again. He gritted his teeth as he increased the voltage once more. "I must say I didn't expect even you to last this long…Impressive." The Sergeant said stopping the shock waves to come stand by Malaki. His forehead was dripping with sweat, little sweat beads rolled off his bear tanned chest hitting the lab table and sizzled. Malaki was extremely aware of the third degree burns on his back. He couldn't take the pain anymore. "Read to speak?" The Serge said. Malaki stared up at him and launched a wad of spit into his face. The Sergeant scrunched up his face and wiped off the saliva with the back of his jacket. He back fisted Malaki. His head lolled to the side. The Sergeant when back to stand by the voltage controller, others came and stuck needles into his skin. Beads of blood pooled over his arm and rolled down leaving dried crusted blood down his arm. The electricity increased. The needles were inserted back into his skin. He was aware of the monitors beeping that his heart rate was above the average and increasing. Malaki couldn't take the pain, he blacked out.

"We need to get in get the boy and get out. We don't know how many agents there are." The professor said, as the jet landed. Logan stood wanting to find the son of a gun that was hurting his daughter. Storm came and stood by him. Bobby and Rogue kept close. They exited the plane and split up. The professor stayed in the jet. Logan and Storm entered through a storm drain. Bobby and Rogue entered through another storm drain on the south end. Both teams heard voices. Logan pushed his claws through his skin and stepped out punching them into the nearest person's chest. They continued on. Logan continued to slay in silence when they came upon a lab room. Logan took out the guards and storm created wind and forced open the doors. The soldiers inside aimed their guns, Storm knocked them from their hands. Logan rushed forward with his anger and struck down those that were dumb enough to verse him. In time everyone was on the ground and no doubt more coming. Logan rushed to the table and took the boys pulse it was faint, but it was there. He didn't have time to brush the kids hair to the side to see what he looked like then a new swarm of soldiers came in aiming their guns. One that entered had a scare on his neck from where Storm had struck him. He held his hand up and flexed it at Logan. Logan dropped to his knees when he felt the excruciating pain. _ This was what had killed Laker. That son of the gun killed her!_ Logan thought. Storm turned around to take him out, when he flung out another hand taking her down to.

"Looky here, Dane, two for the price of one." The one in charge said. Logan looked up through the pain which only increased. "I had no idea this kid would have anyone coming for him. Let along the X-men." He said. Logan saw Bobby turn the other corner and freezing when he caught sight of Logan. He pulled Rouge back around the corner.

"They've got Logan and Storm." Bobby said. Rogue looked at him.

"Did you see who had them?" She asked.

"The guy had a scar on his neck." He said. She nodded.

"That's the same guy that killed Laker. If I could get close enough to touch him I could take his power." She devised. Bobby nodded, not liking the idea, but seeing no other choice. He turned around the corner and created a diversion with his power. He created icicles and launched them at the soldiers so that Rogue could slip past them. She left him and entered the room with Logan and Storm who saw her coming behind Dane. The Sergeant tried to warn him, but it was too late Rogue was already upon him. She gripped his neck and immediately felt his life energy enter her along with his power. He dropped to his knees. She stopped and Logan and Storm rose. Logan pushed his claws out once again and came toward Dane and stuck him with them.

"That's for Laker. You son of a bitch." He growled. Storm took care of the Sergeant and Logan took the kid in his arms. They hurried out of their before anymore came. They flew back to the school.

Logan put the kid on the table next to Laker's. He watched as her chest rose and fell. Her pulse was the same as his. He went and stood by her.

Grace took a washcloth to the kids face and wiped off the dirt and blood, She moved his hair to the side and removed more of the dirt. She dropped the wash cloth, and gasped. Logan looked up sharply.

"Grace what's the matter? What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I know why she was bound to him. Logan…Their twins." She said. He stared in disbelief. He walked over and stared down into the young boys face, then over to Laker. They were spitting images of each other.

"That's impossible. That can't be." He said.

"That means he's your son Logan. You have a boy." She said happily. He sat down again. Grace picked up the rag and rinsed it out and wiped the sweat from his body. As time progress and his accelerated healing kicked in. His heart rate grew stronger as did Laker's. Laker awoke feeling something squeezing her hand.

"Dad?" She asked. It was the first time she had used the word. Logan looked up. He smiled.

"Hey there kiddo." He said pushing her hair out of her eyes. "You ok?" He asked.

"Well I'm not unconscious anymore, so I think so." She said sarcastically. She looked at the other table. "Is that him?" She asked. Logan nodded when she turned her head back toward him.

"Where am I?" The boy asked. Xavier was by his side.

"Your safe now son. You're at my school." He said as he sat up. Laker sat up as well, feeling that she could. "What's your name?" Charles Xavier asked. The kid looked at him.

"Malaki." He said. The professor smiled. It was Indian.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet, Malaki." He said and wheeled over to where Laker sat. Malaki stood at walked over to her. His eyes grew wide as did hers, when their eyes finally took in the others.

"Your face…" Laker studded.

"Your face…" Malaki repeated.

"Laker this is your twin, Malaki. Malaki this is your sister." The professor said. Logan stared at the both of them. _Twins? Really?_ He asked. He really needed to find out who their mother is.

Laker sat still on the examination table moving her legs back and staring at the boy that had her same exact features save for the eye color, and the shorter hair. He stared back. Lagan stared at them both, his arms crossed. The professor had left with Grace and left the kids to their father. Logan looked at Laker then at Malaki. "Where's your mother?" He asked, meaning Laker's mother. Malaki's eyes saddened and his face harden.

"She's dead. I don't know who killed her. She sent me to find my father. And she was right apparently I do have sister." He spoke looking at Logan.

"What was her name?" He asked.

"Acoma." He answered.

"That's pretty." Laker whispered. Malaki looked back too her. Logan had a look of grave concentration on his face, like he was trying to pull some memory from a deep hidden place in the back of his mind. He was trying to remember Acoma. Laker looked at her father's blank face. The most important in his life and he couldn't remember. She walked over to him forgetting about Malaki. "Dad…" She said. He didn't respond. "Dad…" She spoke louder. His head came up. "What?" He asked realizing she wasn't the only one in the room. "Oh…" He said sitting down. _What was he suppose to say? You do nothing and you still end up with kids. _He looked at Malaki. "You're welcome to stay, if you do you're going to learn to use your powers." Logan said. Malaki nodded.

"I will stay." He said, Logan stepped out of the lab and showed him where he could sleep. After the wooden door shut, Laker turned to her father. "Do I have anymore brothers or sisters I don't know about?" She asked. Logan was quiet. He was thinking. Laker smiled. "Don't think so hard." She laughed. They walked into the living room of the school, flopping on the couch she picked up the remote and clicked it on. "Any preferences?" Laker asked, turning her gaze from the waking T.V. to Logan. He shrugged and she flipped through the channels finally finding something of her interest, set the remote down. Laker watched as the men on the screen went around a track at breakneck speed, flipping their bikes in the air.

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Dirt bikes. It's fun to watch, especially when they do tricks. Not so much when they crash." She said, getting up and entered the kitchen grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and poured in some cereal and milk and went back and sat on the couch her legs curled under her. "You know its not so bad, for you your just "babysitting" you didn't have to raise us." Laker said taking a spoonful of cereal. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "You abstained, at least to what you remember, but somehow you still ended up with us." She said thoughtfully. Logan was beginning to wonder if she was telepathic and lying about it. Then again she could have more abilities they both were unaware of, after all they both hadn't known her mother. "I thought we were done with that?" He asked. She took another bite of cereal, draining some of the milk, so that the flakes wouldn't go saggy. "I'll be done with it when you stop thinking it." She answered. Maybe she was telepathic. _No she doesn't touch her fingers to her temple like Xavier…._Logan thought._ But she does have the look down…_ He thought when he saw Laker looking at him with concentration. "Fair enough. Either way I have kids now and I can't return you. Or can I?" He asked. Laker laughed. "Nope, Wal-mart's return policy only covers items bought from the store." She said smartly. Logan turned back to the T.V. and Laker finished her cereal.

Laker sat in the middle of her bed with a notepad in her lap and a pen dangling in her hand. She looked at the covers of all the comic books sprawled across the comforter._ How in the heck was she suppose to decide? _She looked at the sentences scribbled across the yellow paper.

Laker May 19, 2009

Super heroes by definition are just people with talents. Without them, there is no outward symbol of hope, no guidance, no wisdom for the younger generation, no one to give them an escape from life. Heroes do more than save people….They are people. Writing this paper has been especially difficult for me. The only superheroes I know of are the ones I just read about in the last 30 minutes, but the hero I think I'm most like the one that stuck out most to me was Elektra. Laker paused, half the other students in her class were already done with this project. One thing she needed most of all and Kendall neglected to teach her about it. She put down the pen. _Come here for a moment Laker, there is someone I'd like you to meet. _The professor thought. _But I have to finish…_She began and was rudely interrupted. _It will only take a moment Laker…_ He thought. She sighed and put and set aside the pen and notepad and got up stretching out the position she'd been sitting in for the last hour. It seemed when she really started working on the assignment that's when the professor decides to interrupt. She stepped outside her room and counted her steps as she walked across the wooden floor. She pushed the door aside cautiously as she stepped in. "Professor can't this wait till tomorrow, I'd really like to finish your paper. She tried. A man about Laker's age stood facing the window, watching everything the way she had once.

"I understand Laker, but I'd like you to meet this young man." He pointed to the man who's timing couldn't have been better, he turned just as the professor lifted his hand. "This is Daylan Zerron, he seems to know you." The professor said. She looked the guy over, short black hair, blue cut-off showing nicely masculine arms, tall, defined abs even underneath the shirt. She had to admit he was a looker, but that's as far as it went.

"I can't say the same about him." Laker said, turning on her way out the door. _My mistake then Laker…_The professor projected. She rolled her eyes. She walked back down the halls and was almost to the safety of her room when a student she wasn't rather fond of blocked her way. "There's a beach party at the end of the week if you want to come?" The guy asked. She scoffed and shook her head shoving passed him and into her room. _The guys around here…_She thought. She looked at the mirror across the room. A grey tank topped, blue sweat panted women starred back. _She wasn't all that attractive…_She concluded turning around. Maybe she should adopt the full facial beard her father wore, perhaps that would scare away the unwanted male attention. Reflexively she stroked her chin, trying to imagine a more harry self and laughed at herself. She sank back onto the bed resuming her earlier thought process, picking up the laptop loaned to her by the professor. She went to Google and searched Elektra.

Laker May 19, 2009

Super heroes by definition are just people with talents. Without them, there is no outward symbol of hope, no guidance, and no wisdom for the younger generation, no one to give them an escape from life. Heroes do more than save people….They are people. Writing this paper has been especially difficult for me. The only superheroes I know of are the ones I just read about in the last 30 minutes, but the hero I think I'm most like the one that stuck out most to me was Elektra.

Elektra first appeared in DC comics as a child unwanted and cast aside, until she showed the proper potential. Her father turned her into what she later became. He started her on the martial arts path. Elektra had watched as her father was killed by what you would call friendly fire. There started her on the dark path, bringing out the darkness that was in her soul. She was sought out by a league of mystical ninjas called the Hand, who took her in and turned her into a well trained assassin. She studied the arts of China, Siam, and Japan. She was the master with her weapon of chose the sai and with many other weaponry such as the katanna, daggers, three-sectional staff, and shuriker. She was strong in gymnastics and swimming. She had a high level in athleticism in human strength, speed, stamina, agility, dexterity, reflexes and reactions, coordination, balance, and endurance. She was resistant to pain and extreme heat and cold. Being who she was killed her, but like me she got a second chance. A martial artist brought her back with an ancient form called Kimiguri. There she studied alongside him, learning of a different way to live life. Elektra was not a mutant, she was a human that was pushed to her limits and pushed for survival. Elektra is real because I'm the Elektra of this era.

Laker sat on the edge of her seat in the class she voluntarily took, preparing to turn in the report she'd been struggling over for weeks. The bell rang signifying the end of class. She got up clutching the papers in her hand she laid them down on the pile in the middle of the desk. "You should go to that party Laker, take a break." The professor said, straightening the pile. "I got other things to do." She answered, she knew it was stupid, she was lying to a telepath. Charles nodded. "Fair enough." He nodded, beginning the process of grading the reports. "Laker walked out, watching the rest of the kids scatter around the building, worrying whether or not their dates will show up or like their outfits. She groaned._ Who cares?_ She thought. She saw her father down the hall, watching the mass of kids.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Somehow I got sucked into babysitting this bunch." He said with a frown. Laker grunted a laugh.

"Darn." She replied sarcastically, walking passed him to get into her room. "You're not going?" He asked, leaning against her door frame. She tossed her bag onto the bed. "Nope." She smiled. "But I'm sure Malaki would love some bonding time." She smiled and un buttoned her over shirt and tossed it in the corner of the room. She straightened the tank she had underneath. "And why not?" He asked, peering at her, with a raised eyebrow. "Not much of a people person." She replied. "Just come with us and relax a bit. You've been working hard since you got here." He said. "Even Scotty's goin'." He said. "You only want me to go, so that you're not the only one out there." She said, looking at him, his expression didn't budge. She shrugged. "Fine. I'll go." She responded, realizing what he just called Scott. "You would call him that. And if he heard you saw that you'd be toast, dark and crispy." She said, he grinned. He left getting what he wanted. She pulled the bikini that she thought she'd never wear from the closet and slipped in on, putting a tank and shorts over it.

Laker watched the swell of kids jump into the lake and some lay on the beach. She stayed near Logan. She saw Malaki sitting with two chicks on the beach trying to get them wet. "Defiantly not shy." She said speaking aloud. Logan followed her gaze. "Guess not." He replied stuffing some food into his mouth. Storm approached them. "Hey." Laker said. Storm smiled. "Waters pretty warm, you should come join." She suggested. She felt Logan give her a shove toward the white haired girl, who took her hand and pulled her through the sand. "Have fun!" Logan shouted through a mouth full of food. She turned around to glare at him. She pulled off the shorts and tank and tossed it on the sand. She let Storm pull her into the water. It had been a long time since she had gone swimming and the water did feel pretty good. She dived in, soaking herself from head to toe. Storm smiled beside her. They swam out to the rafts in the center of the lake. She climbed up the latter and stood on the platform and dived into the water, opening her eyes, she saw fishes skittering away from her. She resurfaced and swam slowly back to the raft and pulled herself back up. She saw her dad back on shore grinning at her. She ran across the roughness of the raft and dived back into the water, submerging herself deeper into the water. She saw the fishes, but was confused when they flickered in and out of her vision. They were replaced by an image. Her smile disappeared, as she watched someone that looked like Kendall wall across her vision, he disappeared and another picture appeared, it was her, her claws were out of her skin, her eyes were angry, vengeful. She used the sharp metal to slash someone, the view changed and it was Kendall. Laker screamed, backing away. She felt the water shimmer and arms enclose around her. Another vision appeared. Her claws were pressing into the Captain's throat, his eyes bulged. He begged to be released. Laker saw herself push the metal into his throat until it pushed through to the other side. She pulled them out and he slumped to the ground.

Logan stopped smiling when he noticed Laker didn't resurface. He dropped his plate and sprinted to the waters edge. He watched a young man dive in and surface with a bundle in his arms, struggling a little with her weight. He swam to the shore, holding Laker in his arms, she was unconscious. He ran to the kid as he laid his daughter in the sand. Kids had gathered around her. "What happened?" Logan asked kneeling down to her. The black haired kid looked up.

"Back up." He said lowly. Logan looked at him. "Back up! I can save her!" He yelled. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he placed his hands over hers, a white light began to glow brighter and soak into her. He leaned down and set his lips on hers. Logan was about to sock him when Laker started hacking. The kid backed off and staggered away. Logan picked Laker up. "Put me down. I'm fine." She growled. Logan responded. "What happened?" He asked. She looked at him. "Someone was messing with my memories." She growled. Logan helped her stand. She looked at the crowd and growled. Most of them fell back. She looked past them for the person that had saved her…again. It wasn't Mina, it was different. She thought.

The black haired boy watched as Laker was pulled into the water, watching as she dived into the water and diving in after her when she didn't resurface. He found her unresponsive and sinking to the bottom of the lake. He swam, pulling her to the surface and carrying her to shore. He felt the power within himself, knowing the cost of what he was about to do. He bent over the half naked girl, putting his hands over hers, feeling the heat of his power seep into her. Placing his lips on hers he breathed. This wasn't the first time she had died. He felt her begin to respond and pulled away, staggering to his feet and left. No one paying attention to him, except her. He found a shed and sank down the side. He had seen the spirits beneath the surface of the water, all watching and waiting for her. He felt pieces of himself being ripped from him to save her. He felt what had taken her, he had seen what she saw, felt her anguish over it. He pulled himself free before it took him. Someone wanted her dead, and this time they had nearly succeeded in killing them both.

Laker got back to the school, ignoring the stares and whispers of the other students. This had been her second attack, both of which she had died, and both attacks had something in common, they weren't to her physical body they were attacks to her mind. She searched out the professor and brought him to a place where they could talk privately. "Are you alright Laker?" He asked. Laker paused thinking of exactly how to pose her question. "Yes, but that's not why I wanted to speak with you." She stayed silent, running over her thoughts, trying to force them into order. The professor let her come to him. "They said that the metal that is bound to Logan and my skeleton is nearly indestructible right?" She asked, looking intently at the professor. "Yes, but I don't see how…" Laker continued, cutting him off. "That means it's around my scull as well. If I can somehow figure out how to create a solid wall between my mind and whoever is trying to get in, they shouldn't be able to get inside my head." She said, happy with the path her thoughts had taken. "It's a nice theory Laker, but why?" The professor asked. Laker turned to look at him again. "Both of the attacks that have taken my life were to my mind. I've been lucky twice, professor, I don't think I will be if a third attack presents itself. Can you help me?" She asked. It was a long shot, but her aim was pretty good, or so she thought. "I will see what I can figure out. I'll have to enter your mind to see where the gaps are." He was asking permission. Laker appreciated it. She nodded. "We will start tomorrow." He said, and rolled away. Laker stared after him for a moment. _They had made their move, now it was her turn. The next person who tries to kill her is going to end up with a mass of metal in their heart._ She let the threat roll over her mind. Now she had to go find the person who brought her back, she owed them a "thank you". She knew it wasn't Mina. The touch was different, plus Laker knew Mina wouldn't have enough juice to resurrect her again, and it wasn't her power. So she was off to find a pushing daisy. The touch was rougher, male, maybe, she thought. Could it have been the new guy? What was his name…Dayton…Jason…Something with Day. Daylan that's it. He thought he knew her and he had been kinda watching her, thinking she didn't notice. _Been trained to pick up that kinda thing, bub!_ She though dryly. Well he hadn't come back with the rest of the school, which means he is either still on the beach or found another ride. _Professor…I'm going back out to the lake. I think I may know where Daylan is…_ She thought loudly, or so she hoped was loud. _Are you sure, take someone with you…_ The professor thought back. Laker walked down the hall and found Malaki's door, she knocked on it. "Malaki, you in there?" She asked, speaking through the door. She heard rustling coming through the door. Then the lock come undone and the door open. The tall male version of Laker looked back at her. "Yea, what's up?" He asked. "I'm going back out to the lake and the professor has advised me to take a hostage. You game?" She asked. He smiled and turned back inside to grab a shirt. "Yea, why you going back?" He asked. They walked out into the setting sun, they still had a good couple of hours before dark. "This kid that the professor introduced me to didn't come back to the school, I think he's still out here." She replied, getting into the driver's seat of the car, and starting it. Malaki was quiet. The view of the lake came into view and she parked onto the sand.

Empty cans and bottles littered the beach. She was sure the professor wouldn't leave it like this. She looked in the sand for foot prints. It was hard to tell any difference due to the lot of them. She found one heading away from the beach, and followed it. They walked around the supply shack, and found more foot prints and a butt print. She was right her "knight in a beach tan" had been there, and from the looks of it he was weak. Which meant he was easy prey to those that were against mutants. "He was here. We need to find him." She said, pulling ahead to look for more prints. She didn't find anymore. They would have been lost in the wind. Laker knew two things: the kid that had saved her was on a power low and two: was in danger from the person who had killed her. She didn't know what exactly his power was or how long the side effects would keep him down.


	3. Chapter 3

X-men: Secret Past Part III

Laker sat on the edge of the balcony outside her room. Her legs dangling over the edge, she was tempted to jump and had she been completely human the fall would kill her, seeing as she was not, if she jumped her dad would most likely kill her himself and put her in an insane asylum. Yes, Laker was afraid of her dad just like any other teenager her age. She wasn't afraid he'd hurt her, no...He was different. He wasn't like any of the other men Laker had met before. The air surrounding him was even different. When he walked into a room, all eyes turned to him. Everyone looked to him for guidance. Even Laker did. She hadn't had anyone like that in her life except for Kendall...She felt some of the griefs of his death lift after having caught his murderer. Laker still missed him though. He was like her older brother, because of him, she lived as long as she had, and because of him she wasn't alone. The surprising thing about Kendall was, he didn't care. He was human and he had embraced her in her darkest time. She was a mutant and therefore looked down upon by the rest of the world. He had protected her until she no longer needed his protecting. She owed him everything. He was probably laughing his ass off seeing her now. He probably knew about Malaki and Logan. _Ha ha Kendall..._She smiled down. She moved her legs back and forth. It had been two almost three months since they discovered Malaki. Logan was still working with him on how to control his powers. The professor had wanted to, and because Malaki had no control over his adamantium bullets, the professor didn't think it wise to die over. Laker felt a blow to the side of her chest, probably Logan. The bond still wasn't gone, the professor was trying to get rid of it, but didn't know how without it killing them. It was really a nuisance. "You know I can smell you, right?" She asked. The boy that had talked to her when she was first brought to the school stepped forward.

"Huh, right." He said smartly. Laker flipped her legs back over the balcony and faced him.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Drake smiled.

"Just passing by and thought I'd stop in." He answered. Laker had thought he was nice at first, but after awhile he turned obnoxious and nothing more than any of the other men she's met.

"Thoughtful." She replied, jumping down from the balcony. If he tried anything, Laker wasn't afraid to draw her claws. Lesson number one: don't hesitate. Kendall had taught her that, and it had saved her life on more than one occasion. "You weren't just passing through, now what do you want?" She asked. He stepped closer.

"I know you like me Laker, its time to move on those feelings." He said almost touching her. If he so much as lays a finger on her he'll be sushi.

"Your hallucinating, Drake, now move." She growled. That didn't seem to scare him like it did some of the others. He laughed. It was the laugh of a little rich boy who got everything he wanted and hadn't had to work a day in his life.

"Am I? I saw the way you look at me in the halls." He said laying his hands on her hips. The last man that did that to her lost those hands. She pushed her claws through her skin and everything after that went like clockwork. She pushed him up against a wall with the sharpened blades to his throat.

"If you mistake this as attraction, you have a messed up sense of romance. You want to know what happened to the last man that touch me like you just did? Do you?" Laker asked, breathing into his face. He shook his head.

"He lost both hands, and needs help wiping his ass. If you want a girl that bad Drake why don't you try courtesy, being nice, because no one likes the way you handle them, you understand?" She asked. He nodded. Had he not have been so startled by her reaction he may have fought back. Laker pulled her claws back into her skin and watched him skip out of the room. Even if he wasn't startled he would have needed his hands to create his weapons and then again he would have to lift the 300 pounds off him. Laker watched as he ran and listened as he cursed. If she was this hard to get, he wouldn't keep trying, he gave up just when things got tough. She walked out of her room in a sour mood.

She found Logan outside the training room, sweat pouring from his forehead, had he not been her father, she may have found it sexy, she knew Rogue did. "Well don't you just look HOT!" She exclaimed fanning herself. Logan smiled using a white towel to wipe away the sweat. "If you're not careful your gonna have some of these girls chasing you." She sounded serious. Logan looked at her. She looked at him. "You didn't send Drake up to my room did you?" She asked. He looked away.

"I did but he wasn't supposed to be running out of your room like a mad man." He replied.

"Your my dad, your suppose to be making sure BOYS aren't in my room in the first place." She said enunciating the word.

"Laker, your 19 almost 20, and you have no one. I don't want you to end up like me." He said. Laker shook her head.

"Had you been paying attention dad, you would have known he was an idiot, he thinks he's hot stuff, is that what you want for me, someone whose full of himself, it's like you said, in this game you can't care about anyone, because they die. And you know what you're right, Kendall was an innocent, he associated himself with me and it got him killed." Laker looked down.

"You can't keep beating yourself up over that, it wasn't your fault, he made his choice, he knew what he got himself into, he died for a reason Laker. You." He said sternly. "I owe him as much as you do, because of him I have a stubborn, bull headed, daughter." He said. She looked up, he was looking at her.

"It doesn't make it any easier." She answered. He nodded, pulling her into his arms. She could smell the perspiration on him. She wrinkled her nose. "Dad?" She said.

"What?" He asked. She pulled back.

"You stink." She said. He grunted a laugh, and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks." He said.

"How's Malaki?" She asked.

"He's doing better. He's a fast learner. He knows why he can do what he can do and it seems to help a little, day by day Laker. Day by day." He moved and went to go hopefully take a shower. She walked the opposite way and into the kitchen to get a snack. She sat on the wooden revolving chair at the island, sipping a Root Beer, looking at a magazine she found. She read a passage and grunted.

"Who on earth cares?" She asked sarcastically, looking at the picture of some famous family getting married. She didn't know who they were so they mustn't be all that famous. She flipped the page and read the passage, and rolled her eyes. "No body makes a big deal out of the marriages going on around here." She spoke to the magazine holding up to her face.

"Everything ok?" Someone asked. Laker set down the magazine. Bobby entered the room.

"Yep, just talking to this lovely magazine here." She pointed the People's edition. He gave her a look and smiled.

"Sounds like quite the conversation, can I join?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to mine. Laker shrugged. This was Rogue's boyfriend and if she caught them talking she would probably accuse Bobby of cheating.

"I don't understand why they are making a big deal out of this. I mean it's a wedding for goodness sake. I didn't see news reporters at the wedding years ago." She said resuming the mag. Bobby laughed.

"Its really ruffling you isn't it?" He asked. Laker nodded. "I suppose it's not all that important, but it's a story. And it's the Royals. That's big news." He said. Laker looked at him blankly."Ok, maybe not that big of news." He said to himself. He set down the magazine and looked at me. "How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good." She answered.

"Laker I know that's not true." He said looking deeply at her.

"Look, Bobby. If you want me to cry into your shoulder and give some sop story of how my life has sucked or whine about being held captive. I'm not." She said. Bobby nodded.

"I know. I don't expect you to. I respect you for that Laker. You're the strongest girl I've ever met and I respect that." He said. Laker nodded her head.

"Thank you." She replied.

"So how is your brother?" He asked.

"He seems to be ok. I'm still getting used to it. I have never had a brother before, it's different. Every time I see his face it startles me a little, but not as much as it did the first time I saw him." She explained. Bobby nodded.

"That does take a little getting used to. Do you get along?" He asked.

"I suppose like siblings I guess. I pretty much stay out of his way and he stays out of mine." She explained. Bobby laughed at the first part.

"Yea I suppose that's true. I don't really get along with _ either, not since he discovered my power." He spoke sadly.

"That's fine. He doesn't know what he's missing." Laker said. Bobby nodded. "So this is it huh. Go to class, fight the bad guys, and possibly get kidnapped every weekend?" She asked. Bobby grinned.

"Isn't that enough. I mean what would you be doing right now had you not been here?" He asked. Laker wasn't smiling now.

"Probably in a bar somewhere drinking less than tasteless beer and fighting any man that wanted it." She said. Bobby looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past." She said, and finished her Root Beer. She felt heavier than usual. She got up and tossed the bottle in the recycle bin that was in the kitchen. Walking out and leaving Bobby in the kitchen with no one to talk to. He was a cool kid, he wasn't at all false like Drake was when she first came to the school. He genuinely wanted to help and didn't want anything for it, although she couldn't help feeling bad for Rogue and him, with her powers they couldn't touch lest she lose control and kill him. They were kids they had plenty of time and if they were actually meant to be with someone, they'll meet a person who can take their power. It was good advice, to bad Laker couldn't believe it. She was over the wanting to find someone. It was like Kendall and Logan said, if you care enough for someone the bad guys figure it out and use them as bait, then they die, because they get caught in the cross fire. Of course they were right, but what was she to do now, she has a father, something she never had before, and a brother, the closest thing to that she had was Kendall. Does she trust them? What was she suppose to do? She was confused. She felt as if she was caught in the cross fire. If she gave them her trust, and they used it against her, she couldn't handle that. Even if they hadn't meant it. Things happen, but even with that knowledge she couldn't handle that betrayal, especially from Logan. She touched her fingers to her temples. Thinking about this gloomy stuff was giving her a migraine.

Laker followed the hall lights back up to her room. She didn't know what she was going to do, but that's where she went. She walked over to her bed and laid in it, staring up at the ceiling. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She sat up and looked over. The last person she expected to visit her was standing in her doorway.

"Can we talk?" Malaki asked, his dark hair dripping with shower water.

"Um...sure." She replied making room on her bed. Malaki walked in slowly and sat a good foot away from her.

"You asked me about our mother, I've come to tell you about her." He said. Laker nodded, wondering what she was like, wondering why she was put into foster care. Why she wasn't wanted.

"Despite what you may think, our mother was a strong, independent, kind woman. She spoke to me of a sister, I never knew I had. And each time she told me stories of this sister; great sadness and grief crossed her features. She had given up the child, but when I asked her about it, she wouldn't say anything so I didn't push it. The sister she spoke of was you. Our mothers name was Acoma, she we belonged to the _ Indian tribe. So for 19 years we lived as the tribe commended it, until we were out walking around the village and she was murdered. She was killed by an arrow. I don't know who killed her. With her last breath she told me I must find you and my birth father, and after I left my village and my island, I was hunted and captured. That's when I heard whispers that I looked like one of the dead prisoners." He spoke. Laker felt sadness at hearing of her mother's death, but she wasn't grieving she hadn't known the women, but Malaki was bearing her loss, he felt the same way she had for many years over Kendall's death. She felt responsible. She looked at her brother.


End file.
